Kirby's Masterpiece
Kirby's Masterpiece is the 16th installment in the Kirby series and the second to be developed by Fritez Franchise and realesed for the Wii U . The game is considerd a spiritail sucsessor to Kirby & The Amazing Mirror as the game takes place in an open, nonlinear world instead of regular levels. The game hence the name (piece as in puzzle piece) has a unique artstyle where everything is made of puzzle pieces, and the artstyle isnt just cosmetic as the puzzle pieces interact with the world and have a big impact on the theme. The theme is also somewhat arabian, as most of the main characters are based off of arabian mythology. The game is to be realeased of spring 2015. Story Inside his house was Kirby, with a big cake on the table which was about to be eaten. Meanwhile outside of Kirby's house the fields of dreamland, everything was going peacefully until suddenly a huge tree in the center of Dream Land started transforming into puzzle pieces and then collapsed. Then from where the tree fell a shockwave was created that turned everything in its path into puzzle pieces to crumble. Inhabitants of Dream Land started to flee but only were to meet the same fate. Eventually it reached Kirby's house right as he was about to eat the cake, making the house and cake collapse on kirby in a pile of puzzle pieces, but protecting Kirby from the same fate. More to be reaveled '' Gameplay Objective The gameplay is very much akain to ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, where the whole entire game takes place in one big world. This makes it so almost all areas and rooms in the game can be acsessed from the game's start. The Puzzle World being made of puzzle peices isnt just a cosmetic change, but is rather a huge part of the world around Kirby. The enviroment itself will break apart and use those puzzle peices to build somthing else, or build into an enemy. Often enemies will rebuild into other enemies and the world in general will make attempts to decive Kirby. There is also a big central hub in the form of an arabian palace with doors that serve as shortcuts to other areas. The player also has a shelf where all treasures they've collected on thier adventure reside. But one of the most important things in this hub to both the gameplay and plot however is the mystical Fountain of Desires. This fountain keeps a magic genie sealed with the power of the magical wish flowers, which is bad beacuse the genie could safe both worlds from the fate of turning everytihng into puzzle peices and collapsing into nothing. The only way to free the Genie is to rid of most of the wish flowers by granting his wishes in the form of in game missions. Each flower represents a certain mission the player must complete and upon completing the mission and returning to the hub, the flower can be removed. To add a mission to thier list, players must go up to the Fountain of Desires and choose from one of six currently avaible missoins, upon clearing a mission another one will replace it. These missions are called Wishes '''and after equpping the player must simply leave the hub for a Wish to begin, then after completion return to hub to furfil it. A word of cation however, the player has only a set amount of time displayed on an hourglass to accomplish a mission, the harder the mission often the more time it gives the player to accomplish it. Also the player cannot return the hub if they took a mission with them unless they complete it or die trying. Some missions will also alter the world so the mission can be completed, such as adding obstacles, removing food items, or replacing all enemies with gordos. Layers Throught the game specail ropesare hidden in the map that will cause a very eventul thing to occur. At default there is only a foreground and notihng but a foreground around the world, making travellign between grounds impossible unless Kirby puzlls one of thes ropes.Pulling the first rope will open a curtain which completely looks like and blends into the background. The curtain reaveals the world's midground and adds a midground to every single room, a second and final rope will reavel a backgorund to every room. Having more grounds will expand exploration especilly when Kirby can swithch grounds at will by rebuilding himself onto that ground. Kirby's Abilities Kirby himself can walk, run jump and float like in previous titles. Unlike in other games that change his artstyle however, he can inhale enemies and eaither rearrange thier peices to build a star shot made of puzzles that can be spat out as a projectile, or swallow them. Swallowing certain enemies gives Kirby a '''Copy Ability which reaaranges the puzzle peices on his body to give him a new hat and color and removes his ability to inhale. In return copy abilities grant Kirby diffrent attacks and powers based on which ability, each abilit has thier own special moveset as well. If Kirby gets hit by a strong attack however, he loses his ability and it bounces around as a star, or he can maunually get rid of it. Multiplayer There is also a specail item called the Magic Lamp '''which is extremely similar to the cell phone from amazing mirror. Defaultly it has three wishes which can be used to summon three other players in the form of Ghost versions of Kirby known as '''Genies. Defaultly a genie can only vanish for a couple of seconds and float around but they can also posses enemies with Copy Abilities, if this is done then they'll possess the enemy to create a Helper version of the enemy. Helpers have the same moves as the copy ability they represent, meaning possesing a Waddle Doo whould have the same moveset as Beam Kirby. In order to replenish wishes, the player must simply go back to the Fountain of Desires. Masterpeice Sections Througout the game there will be dimensional puzzle piece portals with a piece missing. Kirby's face fits this mold and if he does so the Masterpiece '''ability will be activated and the rest of kirby's body will go through the completed portal. When inside, the rest of kirby's body will become a suit that a white ghostly kirby controls from the inside, seeing everything from the lost face peice. The goal of these sections is simply to get through a dimensional area while you play as that ghostly kirby using his old body as armor. However slowly the puzzle peice dimension will break itself apart, but very slowly. Kirby's ability is to absorb any glowing puzzle piece structures by tapping them on the gamepad to make his suit bigger or tap unfilled outlined platfroms to fill in that platform and make his armor smaller. This ability is incorporated in many diffrent ways, such as kirby being required to be small so he can squeeze through small areas or large to defeat certain enemies or fill in platforms. The smaller Kirby is the higher he jumps but the larger he is the more things he can destroy and the more outlined platforms he can fill in. Because of the stylist use, the gamepad is required, so R is used to jump and any of the circle pads can be used to move. He cannot float however, or do anything else Kirby was able to do before obtaining the ability. At the end Kirby gets back his face piece and exits the dimension. Masterpiece sections leave Kirby somewhere else and simply act as long shortcuts through the world, sometimes they might even lead to secret rooms and such Modes Adventure In this mode players explore the map taking on '''Wishes '''to free a genie and save two worlds from becoming completely overflowed by everythign turning into puzzle pieces and then collapsing. This game is divided into 5 diffrent normal worlds and one big final world, there are also 80 various missions and 50 treasures scatterd all over. Extra Mode In this mode after the events of the story, King Dedede becomes trapped inside the Fountain of Desires and in order for him to be freed his one wish needs to be granted: extreme wealth. '''Waddle Dee '''must set out into the Puzzle World to grant this wish by collecting the treasure pots scatterd throughout the world. However Waddle Dee only has 30 minutes to collect treasures before the world itself collapses and then get back to the Fountain of Desires. At least 20 of the 50 treasures must be collected to get the minimum ending, however for every ten treasures after that a better ending is given, with the true ending appearing if all 50 treasures are collected. Waddle Dee himself plays a bit diffrently than Kirby, as he cannot float and is only able to jump once. Health is reduced to one third the original amount as well. To attack, Waddle Dee can use his Spear to stab and throw at opponents. At first he can only use the standard stab but defeatign enemies gives him EXP which gives the Spear new skills and manuvers, such as becoming a Parasol or a Grappling Hook. Kirby Warriors TBA TBA The Arena In this mode the player fights all the bosses in the game, alternating between battles to a lobby with five Maxim Tomatoes. Before starting, the player can pick any ability of of thier choice from a pedastal of rooms. This mostly works alot like previous Arenas however now there are doors scattered aroudn the arena so players can pick the order they'll be fighting in. There is also now a training room to practice skills on a dummy, unlike most training rooms however the dummy is large and doesnt flinch to accomadate boss enemies. The final boss isnt avaible to challange from the start, as all the other bosses must be bested. If the player runs out of health then the game ends. It can be unlocked upon completing adventure mode. The True Arena Collection Room Here player's can view all treasures, cutscenes and songs they've aquired throughout the game in a single menu. They can also see trophies for completing each mode. Characters Copy Abilities Returning New There are a total of seven new abilites, eight if the Masterpiece ability is counted. Enemies Returning Enemies New Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses World Map Map Features At anytime during a mission or exploration mode the player can lay down a '''Beacon, which will set down a glowing pin on the map that shows an important location the player should remember. Laying becons sacrifices one wish from the magic lamp however. There are also midbosses that roam around the map and change their location everytime a new room is entered, if a midboss and Kirby go in the same room than that rooms layout will completely change to a flat arena and a battle will commence. But it isnt just midbosses thar roam around the map, '''Sandstorms '''will move around the map and running into one makes kirby lose all his treasure and brings him back to the hub, but doesnt count as a death. Levels Wishes Treasures During and only during missions do specail clay pots appear that act as specail treasure containers. Three of these pots can be collected at one time and brought back to the hub after the mission has been completed. Then Princess Sahara can preform a tune on her flute to charm specail treasures out of the clay pots for Kirby to add to his treasure collection. Treasures are pixellized objects that either make thier debut, represent past kirby games or even other games such as Mario, the Ledgend of Zelda ect. The world can also be explored without equipping a mission if the player goes in the exploration door. While on exploration, all Treasure Pots will be gone but the player can freely explore the world with no time restrictions or mission objectives. This is useful for finding new areas and shortcuts to add on the map so when the player does do a mission they know where thier going and what rooms lead where. Gallery File:Kirby(Kirby'sMasterpice)Concept.png|Kirby's concept artwork KirbyKM.png|Kirby's Artwork Category:Games Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014 Category:Kirby Games Category:Pop Star Clan Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Exploration Games Category:2D Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games